


Protection

by Just_Dewitt



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Spoiler Alert - Freeform, Truth or Dare, Trying to get through my fanfic requests, Virus is a dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:28:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4507755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Dewitt/pseuds/Just_Dewitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba and everyone else is having a sleepover and playing games.. But it seems Virus likes to twist Truth or Dare in the worst way possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [http://loving-protector.deviantart.com/](/gifts?recipient=http%3A%2F%2Floving-protector.deviantart.com%2F).



"Truth or Dare?"  
"Truth."  
"Is it true you have piercings on your dick..?"  
"Yeah. Is it that big of a deal?" Noiz answered, his blank stare hardening.

Mizuki blinked a few times at the answer he got, and at the coldness that came along with it. Although he put on an awkward smile, trying to be polite. "No.. I was just wondering if it was true...-"

It was these kinds of questions that made Ren wonder why he bothered to participate in the games Koujaku, Clear, Mizuki, Virus, Trip, Noiz, Mink, and Aoba were playing.. The story to all of this was that Aoba all invited them to stay the night at his house, just play games and other entertaining things, since Tae wasn't going to be home.. Ren did find it fun, but a lot of the questions and dares were ridiculous in his eyes, but he didn't exactly speak up against it since it wasn't hurting anyone.

"Trip, truth or dare?"

Ren heard Noiz ask, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Is it true your baking is horrible? I've heard some things about it." He asked calmly.

"N-"

"To answer the question correctly.. Yes." Virus said, cutting Trip off, who was obviously frustrated now. There was a small silence, waiting for the question to come from Trip.. He eventually looked at Virus and gave him a small signal to practically tell Virus to go for him. He answered for Trip, after all. Might as well do the same here.

"Clear... Truth or dare?"

Virus asked, a small smirk on his lips. Clear only gave him a bright smile, feeling delighted he got picked. "Truth!" He replied excitedly.

"Is it true you try to act human?"

The albino slowly frowned, a hint of sadness shown on his face, mixed with confusion. "What do you mean..?" He asked quietly, scared to over react about it before hearing the explanation.

"Sorry if you don't understand the question." Virus laughed softly before explaining. "It's just that you do a terrible job at pretending to be human. The fact you even have to have a 'master' proves how much of a robot you still are.. All of your species needs a master, right? Humans don't.. All the other's had Toue, but even though you're defective, it won't change the fact you're exactly like them and still need a master, even if it's not Toue. And that's just one example. Care for more?"

Clear shook his head quickly and desperately, his bottom lip quivering out of sadness and fear. "Please.. Please don't..." He choked out, his voice barely understandable by how broken it sounded.

There was a few glimpses and looks exchanged from the other males in the room, because of the situation. Although Mink and Ren just stared hard at Clear and/or Virus.. Mink because he wanted to see how it would play out, and if it would hopefully sort itself out, and Ren because he was growing protective over Clear and wanting to defend him.

"Please do? Well, if you say so, Clear." Virus smiled, although it was more of a smirk than anything. He exchanged glances with Trip (who was now smirking out of amusement), before continuing; "There's also your face."

Clear visibly winced at the mention of his face, tensing up as well in fear.. It didn't help that he wasn't wearing his gas mask because he had finally felt safe and comfortable without it.

"Too bad you decided to take your gas mask off after awhile. You want to know why your grandfather said to never take it off? Because it's the most obvious fact that you're not human. Your face isn't hideous.. But it shows you're a robot. Just like your brothers. Your face and their's is exactly the same, asides from the two marks under your lips. Your seemingly beautiful singing is similar to their's too.. Yours just does a different effect. I guess that song about jellyfishes isn't as beautiful as anyone would think."

It was obvious Clear had enough.

It was more than obvious when he got up and ran out of the room.

Ren shot Virus a threatening glare before getting up and calmly following Clear. He would make Virus regret the things he said.. But for now, he needed to comfort Clear.


End file.
